Let Me Love You
by HYPERdingdong39
Summary: This is from Naozumi's point of view. Sana and Akito have just gotten married. One Shot.


Title: Let me love you.  
  
By: HYPERdingdong39  
  
Summary: It's about Naozumi, and how he feels about Sana. It's in the future, the day Sana has gotten married to Akito. One shot. Please review!  
  
So.Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm a very hyper person as you can probably tell by my name thingy. I could hardly sit still long enough to write this story! But you probably don't care about me sobsob but that's okay! So.enjoy!!!  
  
PS. Isn't Spirited away the coolest movie? Hayo Miyazaki is amazing! (can't spell by the way)  
  
PPS. hahahahahahahahahaha  
  
"I'm drunk."  
  
"I don't think that's very good Naozumi." Naozumi, once a movie star, was now a person, surprisingly, a normal person. He had a pretty normal job. He was a writer for a newspaper. Ironically, he now reported about famous people, now behind the scenes. It had happened after Sana dumped him. He had gotten depressed. The whole reason he became a star was for Sana anyways. What was the point? He definitely wasn't movie star material anymore.  
  
"Why not? It's not like anyone will care."  
  
"No one will care huh? What do you think I'm doing sitting here with you? How about Fuka?"  
  
"Fuka doesn't care about me. She's off having adventures, having fun, leaving me in the dust."  
  
"Because you never try to go and fun with her! She wanted you to go with her remember?" Naozumi shook his head at Kenshi, his best friend who wrote on the newspaper with him. He had dark hair, and long bangs. They flopped over his eyes in a very dashing way.  
  
"Why didn't Sana accept my marriage proposal?"  
  
"You're a great guy, and Sana knows that! She loves someone else. You especially should know that you can't choose who you love."  
  
"I proposed first!" Suddenly tears started to run down Naozumi's face.  
  
"After all I've done for Sana! Akito has only disappointed her! And I'm the one who has to suffer! Akito should rot in hell!"  
  
"Calm down, Naozumi! You know that its not a matter of first and second!" Naozumi sighed, and wiped his tears, embarrassed at his display. He peered up at the fuzzy screen the TV hanging from the ceiling provided. He rubbed his head, his emotions playing across his face. Sadness had made him seem older then he was.  
  
Sana was walking down the aisle now. Something old, something new, something white, something blue. He should have gone. He would have been the OLD actor, OLD love, OLD person.  
  
They watched the wedding silently. Naozumi watched with an expression of anguish on his face, as Sana's lips went closer to Akito's. Closer, and closer, and closer. Farther and farther, and farther away from him. Suddenly, before their lips met, the TV went dead.  
  
"Damnit!" said Kenshi angrily.  
  
Noaozumi stared at Kenshi, a look of surprise filling his face.  
  
"What? I wanted to see this!" A teasing smile was playing around his face.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
5 days later  
  
Naozumi was stuck to his couch. There was a beer in his hand, like usual. It had been there since the wedding. Fuka was due back today. Or maybe yesterday. He didn't know. He had lost track of the days. All he knew was that he was going to die. He was sure of it. Suddenly a harsh sounding bell dug its way into his head.  
  
"Shit! Is that my doorbell?" He stood up, promptly bumping his head on the lamp threatening to fall of the table next to his couch. It tottered, as Naozumi stared in horror. It crashed.  
  
"Damn! Is my life going to get even worse?" He tried to straighten his shirt, and tried to run his hands through his tangled hair, but he decided it was hopeless. He ran to the door, and peered out the window. It was Fuka! How could he let her see him like this?  
  
Fuka was standing there, tapping her foot. She sighed, looked around, and banged on the door.  
  
Naozumi opened the door slowly, apprehensively.  
  
"Naozumi! You're a mess! What in the world happened?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Sana got married," he said with a cynical laugh.  
  
"Oh, come on! Just get over her! You can't center your life around Sana!"  
  
"What if I want to?"  
  
She sighed, and looked pained for a second.  
  
"I guess it was pointless to come here," she said, her eyes glistening.  
  
Naozumi stared at her, his eyes wide open. He couldn't make her cry.  
  
"No, it wasn't! I'm sorry Fuka," he said urgently. "Please don't cry! Why did you come here?"  
  
"Well, I came to- to ask if you would marry me, but if you haven't even gotten over Sana," Fuka said biting her lip.  
  
"What?" Naozumi exclaimed, shock plainly showing on his face.  
  
..Flashback to when they met.   
  
"Naozumi! I want you to meet my friend! She is going to hang out with you because I have a date with Akito!"  
  
"Sana! Wait!" he called out, but she was already gone. Like she always off. Always just around the corner, just beyond reach.  
  
"Hey." He heard Fuka say.  
  
He stared into the friendly eyes of Fuka. He hadn't known it then, but he loved her. He was so clueless he hadn't realized he had fallen in love with her best friend.  
  
Present  
  
"I guess I should go"  
  
Fuka's words snapped him back to the present.  
  
"FUKA! NO! I'm sorry- I mean- Does the offer still stand?" he asked,  
afraid he had ruined it.  
  
Fuka turned around slowly, and smiled shyly. She stepped closer, and  
kissed him gently.  
  
"No," she said taunting him, as he led her into his house.  
  
...  
  
Me edited the story!! Because it sucked before!! YAY!  
  
Did you like it? Did you not like it? Please REVIEW!! I have a review  
poem!!  
  
Please review  
  
If you don't I won't make any stories new.  
  
Yay! Really! I know the poem didn't make sense, but please don't hold  
it against me. I really like reviews!! 


End file.
